Unexpected
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: IchixUlqixGrimm. Ichi putus dengan Grimm karena Ulqui. Tetapi ternyata Ulqui menyukai orang tak terduga. Siapakah orang itu? RnR please. Shonen-ai. AU. OOC.


Fic ini dipesan langsung oleh Kanazawa Ryuki pake telor burung onta lima biji... XD

Disclaimer: Betapa bahagianya kusa kalau BLEACH punya kusa *plak* BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari atas monas*

**Unexpected**

'Ichigo kita putus...' tiga kata sederhana yang sangat menusuk. Dan kata-kata itu lah yang terus terngiang dalam kepala seorang remaja berambut orange bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sudah hampir dua tahun Ichigo berpacaran dengan Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Dan selama dua tahun itu hubungan mereka selalu berjalan baik. Oleh karena itulah dua minggu yang lalu Ichigo sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Grimmjow akan memutuskannya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Di perpustakkan SMA Karakura...

"Hei... Ichigo! Mau sampai kapan kau pasang wajah seperti itu." kata seorang remaja berambut merah kepada sahabatnya yang sedang mencari buku sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sudah dua minggu sejak Ichigo putus dengan Grimmjow, sahabatnya terus menerus mengerutkan dahinya yang membuat atmosfer di sekelilingnya menjadi tidak menyenangkan. Sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil, Abarai Renji menjadi sangat khawatir, "Lupakan saja kucing biru kampungan itu."

Lalu sang remaja berambut orange yang dimaksud membalikan badannya dan mengirim death glare pada sang pemuda berambut merah itu, "Bukan urusanmu nanas merah!" kata Ichigo kesal. Berkat sahabatnya, ia teringat kembali dengan remaja berambut biru yang sedang ia coba hilangkan dari dalam kepalanya.

"Hei... Strawberry, aku hanya bermaksud membantumu tau." Kata Renji kesal dengan sikap sang remaja berambut orange yang tidak bersahabat itu, "Apa kau sadar, kau terus menerus mengerutkan dahimu dan membuat atmosfer tidak menyenangkan di sekelilingmu sejak kau putus dengan Grimmjow tahu!"

"Aku tak pernah bilang, aku butuh bantuanmu." Kata Ichigo ketus, "Dan terima kasih. Berkat dirimu aku kembali teringat dengan seseorang berambut biru yang sedang aku coba hilangkan dari dalam kepalanku." Kata Ichigo kesal. Setelah itu ia kembali memilih-milih buku di bagian rak buku fiksi sambil menggumamkan kata 'nanas merah' dan 'bodoh'.

"Apa kau serius tidak butuh bantuanku?" tanya Renji sambil menyengir, "Padahal aku tahu kenapa Grimmjow memutuskanmu."

Mendengar pernyataan Renji, Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan terkejut, "Uh'uh... Aku tidak tertarik." kata Ichigo teringat harga dirinya sambil beranjak meninggalkan Renji. Tetapi ketika ia membalikan badannya, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang di belakanganya.

"Uh... maaf." Kata Ichigo sambil membantu memungut buku yang orang itu jatuhkan ketika ia menabraknya. Kemudian Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatap mata dengan seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam dan mata hijau. Kulitnya sangat putih bagaikan boneka porselein dan wajahnya tampak tenang namun sedikit merona. Ichigo sering melihat orang itu, tetapi ia tidak mengenalnya, "Ini." kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan buku yang dipungutnya kepada pemiliknya. Setelah itu remaja bermata hijau itu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa Renji?" tanya Ichigo ketika menyadari sahabatnya menatap ke arah orang itu pergi dengan tatapan dingin, "Apa kau mengenal orang itu?"

"Dibilang kenal, tidak juga sih." Jawab Renji sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya. Lalu Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepadanya, "Tapi aku tahu orang itu. Namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ia alasan kenapa Grimmjow memutuskanmu."

Mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya, mata Ichigo terbelalak, "Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo terkejut.

"Dari apa yang aku dengar, Grimmjow sedang mengincarnya." Jawab Renji. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu dan menyengir lebar kepada Ichigo, "Hei, bukanya kau bilang tadi kau tidak tertarik?"

Kemudian dengan wajah merona karena malu, Ichigo membalikan badannya dan melanjutkan mencari buku yang ia cari.

~H~

"Hei Karin!" kata Ichigo sambil membuka pintu di sebuah rumah sakit dengan suara yang cukup keras. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah batal melayang kearahnya, "Uph!" kata Ichigo terkejut ketika bantal itu mendarat diwajahnya.

"Jangan berisik Ichi-nii! Ini rumah sakit." kata Karin kesal. Dua minggu yang lalu ia masuk rumah sakit karena tulang kaki kanannya patah akibat terjatuh dari tangga.

"Uh'uh... maaf!" kata Ichigo dengan wajah merona kerana malu diingatkan oleh adiknya, "Bagaimana, apa kau sudah boleh pulang hari ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil duduk di kursi di samping adiknya berbaring.

Lalu Karin menyengir lebar dan mengangkat dua jarinya kepada Ichigo, "Aku sudah boleh pulang hari ini!" kata Karin senang. Dia sama sekali tidak betah tinggal di rumah sakit.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi oya-jii untuk menjemputmu." Kata Ichigo sambil mengluarkan handphonenya dari dalam tasnya. Tetapi sayangnya hanphonnya low batery, "Uh'uh... aku akan menghubungi oya-jii lewat telephon umum." Kata Ichigo sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ichi-nii, sekalian belikan aku minuman ringan ya!" teriak Karin kepada Ichigo ketika kakaknya beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Dasar! Padahal tadi dia sendiri yang bilang jangan teriak-teriak di rumah sakit." kata Ichigo sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke sakunya. Lalu di belokan koridor, untuk kedua kalinya hari ini ia menabrak seseorang, "Uh'uh... maaf aku tidak hati-hati." kata Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu orang yang ditabraknya berdiri. Lalu matanya coklatnya terbelalak bertatapan mata dengan mata hijau orang itu, "Ulquiorra Schiffer!" Kata Ichigo terkejut.

"Uh'uh... iya." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan wajah merona.

"Ulquiorra kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut hijau. Lalu mata coklatnya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan tertarik, "Rambut orange. Jangan-jangan kau Kurosaki Ichigo ya?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk Ichigo'

"Uh'uh... ya aku Kurosaki Ichigo." Jawab Ichigo binggung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu.

"Perkenalkan aku kakak Ulquiorra! Namaku Neliel, tetapi kau boleh memanggilku Nel." Kata Nel memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memegang tangan Ichigo, "Ulquiorra sering sekali bercerita tentangmu...uph!" belum selesai Nel berbicara, Ulquiorra membungkam mulutnya.

"Maafkan kakakku tidak sopan!" kata Ulquiorra sambil terus membungkam Nel dengan wajah sangat merah. Lalu setelah itu ia menyeret kakaknya pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang kebingungan.

'Ulquiorra bercerita kepada kakaknya tentang diriku? Bagaimana mungkin? Bahkan aku baru mengetahui nama Ulquiorra dari Renji siang ini.' kata Ichigo bingung dalam hati sambil menatap ke arah Ulquiorra dan Nel menghilang.

~H~

"Eh? Kau bertemu dengan Ulquiorra di rumah sakit kemarin?" tanya Renji dengan nada terkejut.

"Dari pada disebut bertemu, mungkin akan lebih tepat jika disebut tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya." Jawab Ichigo sambil menusuk sedotan ke kotak susu strawberry kesukaannya. Sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang istirahat makan siang di atap sekolah mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Renji sambil menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada sahabatnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, Renji mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal, "Kau itu gimana sih?" kata Renji sambil menunjuk wajah sahabatnya dengan kesal, "Dia itu yang membuat Grimmjow memutuskanmu loh!"

Lalu Ichigo menepis tangan Renji dari depan wajahnya, "Yang menyukai Ulquiorra dan memutuskan untuk putus denganku itu Grimmjow. Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu." kata Ichigo sambil menghabiskan susu kotaknya. Setelah itu ia mengumpulkan sampah makan siangnya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei..." panggil Renji ketika Ichigo beranjak pergi. Kemudian Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat sahabatnya menatapnya curiga, "jangan-jangan kau menyukai Ulquiorra ya?" tanya Renji.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak dan menatap langit. Lalu ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap sahabatnya, "Mungkin..." jawab Ichigo sambil menyengir kepada Renji. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan sahabatnya yang jaw drop dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

~H~

Keesokan harinya, ketika Ichigo hendak mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya ke perpustakaan, ia kembali bertemu dengan Ulquiorra.

"Hai Ulquiorra..." sapa Ichigo kepada remaja bermata hijau itu.

"konichiwa Kurosaki-san." balas Ulquiorra setengah malu dan setengah terkejut.

'Kelihatannya ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.' Kata Ichigo dalam hati, "Hari ini kita bertemu tanpa tabrakan ya." kata Ichigo sambil menyengir, mencoba lebih akrab dengan Ulquiorra.

Mengingat dua pertemuan sebelumnya, wajah Ulquiorra menjadi merona, "Uh'uh... iya." Jawab Ulquiorra pelan.

"Owh iya." Kata Ichigo tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Mengenai kakakmu yang waktu itu bertemu di rumah sakit, kenapa ia bisa mengenaliku dan mengetakan kalau kau banyak berceria tentangku padahal kita baru bertemu hari itu." tanya Ichigo penasaran dengar pernyataan Nel.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, wajah Ulquiorra bertambah merona dan menjadi panik. Tetapi belum Ulquiorra menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, tiba-tiba Grimmjow muncul di hadapan mereka, "Hei... Ulquiorra!" sapa Grimmjow sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak remaja bermata hitam itu.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Ulquiorra menyingkirkan tangan Grimmjow dari pundaknya dan menyingkir ke belakang Ichigo.

"Hai Ichigo, ternyata kau juga ada disini!" sapa Grimmjow ketika ia menyadari keberadaan ichigo di tempat itu. kemudian Ichigo mengirim death glare kepada Grimmjow dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Melihat Ichigo pergi, Ulquiorra mengikutinya. Tetapi Grimmjow memegang lengannya, menahannya di tempat itu, "Uh'uh... bisa kah kau melepaskan tanganku?" tanya Ulquiorra tidak nyaman sambil menatap kearah Ichigo yang semakin menjauh.

"Hei... bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan pulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Grimmjow tidak memperduliakan Ulquiorra meronta, mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari cengkramannya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana kalau besok?" tanya Grimmjow lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada remaja berambut hitam yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya.

"Besok juga tidak bisa." Jawab Ulquiorra mulai kesal. Ia berharap Ichigo kembali dan menolongnya.

Sementara itu, Ichigo menghela nafasnya ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Ulquiorra meronta, mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Grimmjow. Ichigo sudah dua tahun berpacaran dengan remaja berambut biru itu dan ia tahu jelas seperti apa Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Grimmjow adalah tipe orang yang tak akan menyerah sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia akan terus memaksa Ulquiorra sampai ia memenuhi permintannya.

Ichigo, menggaruk-garuk rambut orangenya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Grimmjow lagi, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang kesulitan separti itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali dan membantu Ulquiorra.

"Hei... kucing kampung, ia sudah bilang tidak bisa kan. Cepat lepaskan dia!" Kata Ichigo sambil menarik pundak Grimmjow.

Merasa terganggu, Grimmjow mengirim death glare kepada sang remaja berambut orange di belakangnya, "Bukan urusanmu, Strawberry!" kata Grimmjow merasa kesal mantan pacarnya mengganggu urusan pribadinya.

Ichigo tersenyum sinis mendengar mantan pacarnya memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya ketika mereka masih berpacaran, "Jelas itu urusanku Grimmy, kau sekarang sedang mengganggu temanku." Kata Ichigo dengan nada dingin.

"Cih... sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Ulquiorra?" tanya Grimmjow sinis, "Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu karena aku mendekati Ulquiorra."

"Dalam mimpimu, Grimmy." Kata Ichigo tak mau kalah sinis dengan mantan pacarnya.

Kemudian Grimmjow mendorong Ichigo ke tembok dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di samping kepala Ichigo, "Dengar ya! aku putus darimu karena kau itu terlalu berisik dan membosankan. Ulquiorra jauh lebih baik dari dirimu. Sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi." Kata Grimmjow kasar sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ichigo dan menatap mata coklat Ichigo dengan tatapan sinis. Ia bahkan melupakan Ulquiorra dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangannya.

Kemudian sebuah tangan kurus menarik pundak Grimmjow menjauh dari Ichigo dan membalikan tubuh Grimmjow yang besar dengan mudah hingga ia bertatapan dengan sang pemilik tangan.

Plakkk... tiba-tiba suara tamparan menggema di ruang perpustakaan. Sayangnya hari itu perpustakan sepi sehingga tidak ada orang yang melihat Ulquiorra menapar Grimmjow.

"Jangan mengatakan seperti itu kepada Kurosaki-san." Kata Ulquiorra marah sambil mengirim death glare kepada Grimmjow yang memegang pipinya. Melihat hal itu, Ichigo dan Grimmjow terbelalak. Mereka tak menyangka orang sependiam Ulquiorra bisa sangat marah seperti itu "Kurosaki-san tidak membosankan... ia orang yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Aku menyukai Kurosaki-san!" teriak Ulquiorra marah tanpa pikir panjang. Menyadari apa yang telah dikatakannya, wajah Ulquiorra merona sangat merah. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang syok mendengar pernyataan Ulquiorra.

~H~

"Ulquiorra!" panggil Ichigo sambil mengejar sang pemilik nama. Tetapi Ulquiorra tidak mendengarnya dan terus berlari menjauhi Ichigo. Akhirnya Ulquiorra berhenti di atap sekolah mereka, "Ulquiorra." Panggil Ichigo lagi sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Ulquiorra tak berani membalikan badannya dan menatap Ichigo. Ia takut mendengar apa yang akan Ichigo katakan kepadanya. Ia takut Ichigo akan menolaknya. Kemudian wajahnya merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau lari, Ulquiorra?" tanya Ichigo sambil meletakkan dagunya di pundak remaja berambut hitam itu.

"A... aku takut kau akan menolakku." Kata Ulquiorra gugup. Lalu Ichigo membalikkan badannya hingga mata hijaunya bertatapan dengan mata coklat Ichigo yang lembut.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut. kemudian ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi remaja yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya itu, "Aku juga menyukaimu, bodoh!" kata Ichigo dengan wajah merona.

Mendengar pernyataan Ichigo wajah Ulquiorra merona sangat merah, tetapi ia merasa sangat bahagia. Kemudian ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dang meraih pipi Ichigo dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Perlahan Ulquiorra membawa wajah sang remaja berambut orange itu mendekatinya dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

~END~

Hyah... kusa sering banget baca fic pair Yaoi.

Tetapi ini bisa di bilang ini pertama kalinya kusa nulis fic pair yaoi...XD

Gomen Kalau ceritanya terlalu biasa. Kusa lebih suka nulis multychapter sih

He he he

Owh iya... sebelum diprotes, Ulquiorra itu lebih pendek dari Ichigo loh.

Ichigo 175 cm dan Ulquiorra 169 cm (data BLEACH wiki)

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


End file.
